New Christmas Tradition For the  Gilmores
by Ariel's Story Flare
Summary: Viewers of the show would have to admit that Rory & Lorelai exhhibit terse and naughty behavior to their beaus, so Santa comes down the chimney and gives them a good glow. Adult spankings don't like dont read.Others comment welcome and please fave.


A New Christmas Tradition for a Naughty Rory & Lorelai.

Chapter One:

I do not own the TV Show Gilmore Girls or any of its characters and there are no financial gains from the posting or writing of this parody story. I write for fun and receive no monetary gain from the writing of this story. All characters are eighteen years old and if spanking of adult females bothers you don't read it.

Lorelai and Christopher put the holidays on hold until Rory returns fromLondonand is surprised the next day with the arrival of Santa.

Rory was home for Christmas from Yale and she and big sis like mom were in their bedrooms for a long winter's night.

As the Gilmore girls had made merry and cheer.

Little did Rory know it was the condition of her cute rear she should fear.

Her pretty long brown shimmery hair swished and swayed from side to side displaying her round shapely bottom packed tight into her blue jeans and bust forming red sweater.

Suddenly Rory heard a clatter and sat up in her chair to see what was a matter.

She found herself in the presence of Santa in her upstairs bedroom and smiled, but Rory was pulled over Santa's lap while she yelled you wouldn't dare.

St. Nick didn't give a care that Rory thought this was unfair.

As she sniffled looking down at the floor, Santa settled in for the business at hand and told Rory it was her attitude that would not stand.

Santa reached beneath her unbuttoned and unzipped her snug blue jeans.

"Zip" Rory's jean zipper was lowered embarrassingly; helplessly Santa lifted her hips.

As Santa tugged and pulled until her snug jeans were lowered to her knees as Rory sounded her plea.

Rory's green panties displayed her butt crack,

as she saw her bare bottom in a large mirror size plaque.

The reality of her situation showing this was no longer fiction.

The lass listened the sting in his spanks assured a change in her diction.

Rory bucked & fussed as Santa lowered her pants & dislodged her shiny green panties.

_**Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack! Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack!**_

Up, up, up, rising up her snowy-white bottom cheeks like bowls full of red jelly her bottom did turn.

A "squeak" was heard as the pretty elf felt her panties now on display.

Santa whispering in her ear her rear would hurt for a week!

Cold air raised goose bumps broke out on her snowy-white pert butt to Rory's dismay.

As Santa and Rory settled in a long winters spank.

Her roasting spanking was coming and she could take that to the bank and it was going to hurt to be frank.

_**Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack! Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack!**_

Santa raised his hand high above her visibly trembling green panty clad bottom and began spanking both cheeks.

Santa had wanted to do this for weeks and Rory's chance of getting out of this looked bleak.

To paint her moons red and covered with simmering into the skin as she squirmed like a worm as he ignored her complaint.

At first Rory's Butt moved but not a sound could be heard in the  
>candle lit room,<p>

As Santa told Rory, this was for her jealous shrewish tinged fight.

_**SPANK! SWAP!**_ as hand met festive green panty in a torrent of spanks that harder and faster as Rory lamented her plight.

The spanks on her scanties on Rory were beginning to glow.

As she murmured under her breath, while her bottom took on a cheery red health.

Santa stopped spanking Rory but that was not the end of the story as St. Nick found her butt explorable.

Though Rory found being spanked as an adult deplorable.

When what did she feel but strong fingers digging into her crack,

as Santa grasped the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to give her a good whack,

Rory blurted this is just wrong as her healthy pink skin bottom was soon displayed.

The cool air felt good on her rosy butt cheeks, but not for long.

Her underwear had been lowered by Santa with care, while Rory yelled that this just wasn't fair.

Santa pulled down her green panties down while Rory was thankful her panties were clean.

Rory looked back and gave Santa a strong stare and whined to St. Nick this why must her bottom be bare.

Her plump bottom was perfection all holly red and a glow.

Rory was humiliated with red face holiday cheer as Santa whispered in her ear it was his paddle her rear should fear.

Rory huffed, puffed and whined as Santa twisted her wrist behind her back and raised her bottom to make a new clamber.

As the coed looked back and saw the gleam of the paddle come down like a hammer.

When quick as a flash Santa raised the paddle.

There was no woman in sight to tattle.

It was that sealed Rory's fate and Santa was not worried about his girl's future bottom state.

"Now for your naughty, holly red buns I purpose some more holiday fun."

Santa promised Rory's bottom would be a vision of red blisters dancing on her fine rear end.

She bucked on his lap and started to bend with a new startled fright

But, Santa held onto her arm really tight.

Rory gasped loudly and puffed out her cheeks looking up at Santa  
>her struggle for naught.<p>

St. Nick told Rory "you've got a good spanking coming young lady and that is a lesson taught.

_**SMACK!**_ Santa's paddle landed with a loud report on bare resilient feminine flesh.

"OWWW", the pain of the spanking as she snapped her brown haired head back.

Her pretty mouth opened in a wide oval as a loud cry of anguish emerged.

_**CRACK!**_ Before Rory could react to the first bare spank, Santa's paddle landed again, this time squarely against her curvaceous plump right butt cheek.

Santa informed her sternly her paddling would be painful but given fairly.

"OWWW", Rory screamed again, her snowy-white legs flashing up and her light brown wreathed haired head jerking backwards.

"Stop it, It hurts! Don't, Please, it HURTS" Rory Yelped! _**SPLAT!**_

Santa's antique cheese board paddle would sting, but give no purple bruises.

_**C-C-R-RACK!**_ across her lovely vixens left butt cheek. "Oh ooo woo"

_**Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack! Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack!**_

Rory was astounded as the paddle pounded.

_**Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack! Spank-Spank-Whack-Crack!**_

Rory's bottom bright red and rounded.

Her pain worries well founded, as her butt was well pounded.

_**Spank-Smack-Whack-Crack! Spank-Smack-Whack-Crack!**_

Rory wailed her red bottom hurt like the dickens.

While Rory felt Santa's middle sticking.

Her attempt not to cry had failed.

It was little sis Rory that wailed.

Her breathtaking spank spot was glowing bright red with blisters

like fields of white sugar plums all aflame on her bum.

A rump a-pa pum bum , drummed its cadence into her burning bum.

When suddenly Rory got an eggnog, candy cane coffee induced cramp in her gut.

She reared up her butt and blew a put splut.

Santa was startled by the young woman's fart.

and doubled the swat for the unladylike plop.

The hearer of sounds glanced over her shoulder as she saw her red butt's festive color.

"Oww, I will never get jealous and act naughty instead of nice.

Rory tearfully begged, her flaming bottom needed a good dose of ice. For she well knew she was a spirited coed could be quite impulsive!

It was the pulse in her red bum Santa watched as he spanked as he drank his holiday rum.

Santa Claus had taken the naughty out of her bottom.

A spanking was a rarity for Rory though Santa had given it in behavior changing charity.

Rory cried and struggled as her rear end was fried

Her hind cheeks a jolly red and glowing to his glee.

Santa allowed a very red bottomed bad girl to get off his lap.

_As _Rory was greeted with her audience's loud claps.

Our naughty lass with a red glowing ass,

She knew full well if she strayed again her white bottom would again be in the past.

Her Boo Hoos ignored and discipline expressed as her age regressed.

He had made sure her bottom would burn and stay very red as he tied her to the bed!

"Ho, Ho, Ho" the Ghost Whispers extended family continued their party,

which certainly was fitting.

Though a well spanked Rory had a little trouble laying on her hips.

Santa lowered his white beard and she turned just in time to feel his soft lips.

Santa Claus had taken the naughty out of her red bottie and left her less haughty.

When all of sudden Rory heard such a clatter and heard her mom Lorelai's skin splatter as Santa had her sexy bottom served up on a platter.

"You can't spank me Santa this is ridiculous."

"How you see my behavior is superfluous."

Her diction was perfect but her spanking was definitely not fiction

and Rory vowed as held her hurt tail that this Santa would soon be in jail.

End of Chapter One


End file.
